Lower back pain has likely plagued mankind since the assumption of upright posture; and various diseases, malformations and injuries contribute to this problem. Subacute occurrences, however, have been acceptably managed in the past using an external support comprising various forms of splints and strapping. Nevertheless, lumbosacral braces have heretofore relied for strength and rigidity on such things as metal ribs and moldable thermoplastic splints and such methods of providing mechanical support do not afford truly intimate conformity with the patient's anatomy. The optimum efficacy of an external support has accordingly been compromised to the degree that the rigid bracing elements fail to conform exactly to the anatomical site and therefore permit undesired freedom of movement.